Once de marzo
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: "Ah, pero no, debí decirle que tenía que verla, que era preciso mirarnos una última vez siquiera; desde su apagón que dejé de ser poeta pero su recuerdo me afloraba mi vieja lengua suelta." No supe mas como sumarizarlo. Esto es un Takari. OS


Buenas noches.

¿No han sentido nunca la frustración de tener actualizaciones pendientes y no ser capaces de escribir? Eso me pasa justo ahora pero de un manera extraña: no puedo ni revisar lo que llevo escrito de mis fics pendientes pero tengo esa urgencia de seguir escribiendo. No querrían ver mi libreta, toda maltrecha y con segmentos absurdos por doquier. Bueno, de todo lo malo siempre sale algo bueno, regular si acaso, y esta ves fue este one-shot que espero disfruten.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece.

* * *

**Once de Marzo.**

_«Tokyo—Sendai»_

—Madrugar nunca fue lo mío.

Ni las excursiones, ni los largos y tediosos viajes en tren. Era tiempo precioso para escribir y creo que lo que más detestaba de todo es que no podía hacerlo porque me mareaba.

—Debí desayunar.

Y a la vez me daba pereza ponerme de pie y buscar la manzana roja que aventé al interior de mi mochila a último momento. Cerré la persiana, me coloqué mi sombrero un poco mas bajo y decidí dormir, así se pasaría el viaje.

.

—¡Ah!

Fue un súbito frenón el que me impulso hacia adelante. La inercia había causado que me estrellase en uno de los costados de mi pequeña estancia privada del tren. Me despavilé del golpe y me puse de pie con dificultad, sí que había sido un golpe fuerte. Tomé mi mochila del compartimiento superior y salí deslizando mi puerta.

No había nadie, las luces del techo bajo parpadeaban y mi nariz se arrugó al percibir el humo que salía de otra puerta que daba a otra ala del vagón. ¿Humo? ¿Fuego? ¿Algún accidente? ¿Dónde estábamos siquiera? Una punzada de pánico a punto de estallar se instaló en la boca de mi estómago, sentí marearme más. Con pasos burdos me acerqué a la puerta, la manija estaba a una temperatura normal por lo cual decidí abrirla.

No había mas ala, ni vagón. Estaba ahora en un bosque negruzco cubierto con neblina, me di cuenta que no eran nubes bajas sino humaredas que salían del mismo suelo. Lo miré atónito por tres segundos antes de dar rienda suelta a mi histerismo.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ¡¿Hola?!— mis alaridos rebotaban en el infinito y se me regresaban.

Decidí salir a buscar ayuda, el humo se metía por abajo de mis pantalones y me inflaban un poco pero no lo suficiente para hacerme flotar, no, porque eso sería fantástico y ahora me encontraba en una emergencia. Traté de encontrar la locomotora pero no logré hacerlo, al parecer mi vagón había venido a llegar hasta aquí. ¿Habría caido por algún acantilado? Las copas de los densos árboles no me dejaban confirmar mi teoría.

Me palpé el cuerpo. Sin contar mi chichón, estaba tan entero a como había abordado, algo bueno. Giré a mi derecha pero me arrepentí y volteé a la izquierda, cambié después de nuevo a la derecha y me fui marchando, haciendo crujir las hojas bajo mis botas. El hambre se me había olvidado, el sueño y las ganas de escribir también. No era un hombre caprichoso o quejica, lo juro, y sin embargo ese día me había apuntado a pasarlo de lo peor. ¿Habría invocado al desastre?

Y es que, le había pedido a todos los dioses, que algo detuviese la travesía; fue mientras dormía y soñaba que llamaba a Luz para decirle que no podría encontrarla como habíamos quedado. El bosque parecía juzgarme humedeciendo su ambiente, haciéndome sudar y tiritar al mismo tiempo.

Debí llamarla de verdad desde casa. Siempre lo hacía y aunque no respondía nada yo quedaba a gusto con ese silencio pues en el podía dar pie a mis propias conjeturas. Ah, pero no, debí decirle que tenía que verla, que era preciso mirarnos una última vez siquiera; desde su apagón que dejé de ser poeta pero su recuerdo me afloraba mi vieja lengua suelta. Bocazas que soy, ahora estaba perdido en la esquina de la nada cruz con la nada.

A la cuenta perdida de mis pasos me detuve a secarme el sudor, tomar agua de la botella que sabiamente llevé conmigo y a estirar mis pies para lo cual me descalcé. Estaba moviendo los deditos flacos, viéndolos como si fuesen la cosa mas asombrosa de todas, que lo era porque significaba que había sobrevivido a lo que fuese que hubiese sucedido; cuando se me apareció.

Su espectro tenía una terrible sonrisa que me hizo temblar todo.

—Take-chan.

—Hi-hi-hikari...— su sonrisa se tornó en una mueca amenazante, —eh, chan.

—Ya necesitaba verte mi esperanza. Estas muy flaco.

Me miré. Bueno, sí, era verdad que había bajado de peso. Subí los hombros para no darle importancia. ¿Se me había aparecido en medio de la nada para criticar mis hábitos alimenticios? Las historias fantasmagóricas son menos absurdas según recordaba.

—Hika. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En una colina por encima de la costa, por allá esta el mar.— apuntó hacia su espalda. —No me gusta bajar, siento haberte traído aquí.

—Creo que yo tampoco quería bajar.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, el sonido de las olas se coló entre mi respiración y su cambiante nitidez. Quería tocarla pero el miedo era más fuerte en mi.

—¿Y... Cómo están todos?— me preguntó. —¿Mi hermano?

—Todos estamos bien,— Vivos al menos. —Tai se casará el año que viene.

—¡Vaya!— su voz chillante me penetró los oídos. —¿Es una buena chica cierto? ¿Es feliz con ella?

Reí. Tai siempre había sido muy sobreprotector con ella, ahora era mi Luz quien perjuraba buscar la manera de darle el susto de su vida a esa mujer si alguna vez le hacía infeliz a su hermano.

Para ser un fantasma, Hikari se lo tomaba con mucho humor. Le gustaba mi lividez cuando revoloteaba a mi alrededor, me quedaba quieto como estatua mientras el aire helado me peinaba, terminaba con una risa de niña pequeña y entonces abría los ojos.  
Suspiré por enésima vez, ella trataba de hacer lo mismo. Busqué de nuevo el sonido del mar, le pregunté que porque lo había hecho y me dijo que solo fue lo que fue. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y luego otra y otra y otra.

—No llores Takeru, por favor.— Me rogó.

—Me hubiese gustado haber venido contigo, como era el plan original. No estarías tan sola.

—¡Pero que estas diciendo!— me reclamó en voz alta. —¡No! Tu debes seguir con tu vida, con nuestra vida. No estoy sola, hay miles como yo.

Y las humaredas del piso poco a poco fueron tomando formas humanas que me reverenciaban a medio cuerpo, casi vomito el corazón. Toda esa gente... Cada una tenía su historia, estaba seguro, pero ahora parecía tratarse de esta historia de amor incompleta entre mi Luz y su Esperanza. ¿Esperanza a qué? Me pregunté.

—Tu eres la vida que me falta— respondió a mi pregunta interna, —Es hora que encuentres el camino, las noches no son para forasteros como tú. Ve a casa y come bien por favor.

Era nuestra despedida. Le dije que me ponía los nervios de punta pero que en realidad eso no era algo nuevo, siempre me había hecho perder la razón de una u otra manera. Sonrió ahora de forma angelical, como cuando la sostenía en mis brazos con vida.

—Dile a mi hermano que lo amo.

Y entonces me dijo que me amaba a mi también. Sus amigos y ella reverenciaron por última vez y entonces el humo se disipó hacia el cielo morado con anaranjado. Caí a la tierra sobre mis rodillas, se que me pidió no llorar pero tenía que hacerlo o me moriría por reprimir tanta angustia, dolor, culpa. Aquí deberíamos estar los dos... si tan solo no hubiese llegado tarde a la estación de tren aquel terrible once de marzo de 2011 en el que el mar se tragó a mi luz y sucumbió mi esperanza, hace exactamente un año.

Dibujé su flor en la tierra, mi sol a su lado y ambos brillaron para mostrarme la salida. Llegué a la carretera donde un amable conductor de carga me llevó hasta Sendai, a los tributos a un año del Tsunami mortal.

* * *

Espero a alguien mas le haya entusiasmado esta historia aparte de a mi jaja. Algún dia terminara este bloqueo sin sentido, yo lo sé.

Saludos.


End file.
